


Eavesdroppers

by DebbieF



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Takes place during season one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3731059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebbieF/pseuds/DebbieF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I originally did this for The Musketeers genre I write in but thought it suitable to change things around a bit and use it as a humorous SG-1 bit of fluff. Hope you get a kick out of it.</p><p>++++</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eavesdroppers

*SGC – Rec Room*

Grabbing Siler by the arm as the man was whizzing past him, Colonel O’Neill pulled him over to his side and pointed to the rec room door. “I can’t get in,” he griped as he stared at Siler’s puzzled face.

“Should be open, sir,” Siler tried the handle. Nothing happened for him either. “Someone’s locked it from inside.”

“So there’s someone in there?” O’Neill huffed and turned around, leaving Siler behind.

*Control Room*

“Walter, do you have access to the intercom systems in the rec room?” Colonel O’Neill decided he’d find out what was going on in there.

“Uh, yes, sir,” Walter’s fingers hovered above a series of buttons and as he pressed one, voices could be heard. Voices that everyone knew very well.

O’Neill had heard Daniel’s voice quite distinctly coming through the intercom which had stunned him into immobility. Glancing at Walter and the other personnel in the control room, O’Neill saw recognition on their faces also. Then other voices joined his teammate and O’Neill shouldn’t have been surprised when he heard the rest of SG-1 were with the younger man too.

“I wonder what Daniel is doing with Teal’c and Sam that they had to lock the door?” Walter frowned, as the colonel held up a finger.

“I’d like to know that as well,” O’Neill put in. He had removed his cap and held it tightly in his hands for something to do. “Daniel hadn’t mentioned that he was heading to the rec room for anything,” O’Neill tried to concentrate on what was being said over the system. Holding up a hand he made it known that he wanted to listen in on what was going on in there. 

“Teal’c, you are not doing it correctly,” Sam commented. “Do it again and do it better this time,” she ordered.

“No, Teal’c, a little lower and to the left,” Daniel corrected. “Yes, like that. Excellent!” he clapped his hands. “All right that was much better, but try it on Sam next time,” Daniel suggested.  


“Did I do this right, Daniel Jackson?” Teal’c sounded quite unlike his assured self.

“Sam, this is not working,” Daniel sounded frustrated and off kilter.

“Go to the right this time but a little more delicately,” Sam urged.

“Am I doing it correctly now?” Teal’c asked again.

“Twist around and do it again like last time,” Daniel demanded.

“Sam, please! Teal’c is dreadful at this,” Daniel’s tone was upset.

Inside the control room, O’Neill and Walter stood with their mouths opened.

“Dear God!” Colonel O’Neill exchanged wide-eyed looks with Walter as both men could hardly believe their ears. “Are they...” O’Neill couldn’t finish the thought and just waved his hands in the air wildly. He nearly poked Walter’s eye out with his cap.

O’Neill looked as pale as a ghost while Walter seemed shock to the core.

“Sir, maybe we shouldn’t be listening in to this,” Walter hissed.

O’Neill couldn’t get over what he had heard and shooshed Walter so he could hear more as O’Neill detected a petulant note in Daniel’s voice this time.

“I hope you remember all of this for next week,” Daniel sounded aggravated.

“I promise to do much better, but could you show me that particular move again, please?” Teal’c asked.

In the control room, Colonel O’Neill seemed ready to faint.

Blushing to the roots of his hair, Walter couldn’t help but say, "Doctor Jackson’s more of a rascal than I gave him credit for."

One of the other personnel in the room looked like he was deciding whether to laugh at the situation until he encountered the colonel’s scowl and thought better of it.

For his part, O’Neill wasn’t sure if he should barge in and save Daniel from a menage a trois which is clearly what he thought he was hearing.

The two astounded men continued to listen as it got even more interesting inside the rec room.

“A little more elegance in your approach would do you much better,” Sam encouraged nicely.

“Honestly, Sam,” Daniel huffed in annoyance, “this is about as elegant as I think Teal’c can get!”

Back in the control room, General Hammond happened to walk in and was taken aback to see Colonel O’Neill, Walter and the others listening in to what should have been a private affair. He tapped each of his men on the shoulder to gain their attention then stood back with arms folded. Hammond examined their faces closely and was disappointed to say the least at their behavior. “Eavesdropping on Doctor Jackson, Teal’c and Captain Carter,” Hammond quietly reprimanded.

“You don’t know what’s going on in there, General,” O’Neill winced as he heard Daniel complaining quite loudly at Teal’c about where he was placing his hands. “See what I mean?” he pointed to the intercom.

Hammond already knew what was going on in that room and covered his mouth to smother a laugh. Stabbing at the intercom button, Hammond switched it off. 

“Sir,” O’Neill began to protest but stopped at the apparent amusement on Hammond’s face.

“They all wanted this kept secret,” Hammond began only to be interrupted by Walter.

“I certainly can see why!” Walter snapped unhappily.

“Last week for Teal’c’s birthday, if you both remember,” Hammond said dryly, Captain Carter gave him a new suit for an upcoming dance that she wanted him to attend,” Hammond shook his head sadly at both the colonel and Walter. “Captain Carter was trying to fix Teal’c up with our new Lieutenant Swanson.”

Frowning, O’Neill thought Hammond was joking. “Carter never told me anything about the gift or the dance.”

“That’s because Teal’c didn’t want you to know as he was embarrassed,” Hammond replied.

“All right,” O’Neill broke in. “You have explained about the dance, but what does that have to do with what is happening inside that room right now?”

“Eavesdropping is not a good look on you, Colonel,” Hammond smirked. “Nor any of you for that matter,” he sighed and figured he better tell them or they would end up nagging both Daniel and Teal’c over this. “For heaven’s sake, men! Captain Carter is trying to teach Teal’c how to dance properly.” General Hammond’s stern features dared any of them to answer back with a witty remark. “Daniel wasn’t exactly enamored of the idea but went along with what Captain Carter wanted. He really didn’t want to participate, but she twisted the young man’s arm somehow.”

Both Colonel O’Neill and Walter now shared in the knowledge that they had indeed jumped the gun on this one. Then shame quickly filled them as they heard Hammond’s snickering.

“Please, sir, don’t tell any of them about this,” O’Neill pleaded. He realized that Daniel’s forgiving nature would be tested to the limits if he were to find out what they had thought he was involved in. That didn’t even include what Teal’c or Carter would do to him.

“I think you should all go back to your duties, and forget this ever happened,” General Hammond ordered as he turned the intercom back on.

Before O’Neill left with his tail between his legs he heard Daniel’s frustration building as he yelled at Teal’c.

“No… No… No! You were doing so well, Teal’c!” Daniel’s voice calmed down. “At the rate you’re going we’ll be here all afternoon and there goes the translation job I was supposed to be working on,” he huffed in annoyance, “not to mention Sam’s project!”

“Take heart, Teal’c,” Sam chuckled, “Daniel was worse than you before I took him in hand.”  


To the three officers inside the control room and the remaining personnel inside, they could only commiserate with Teal’c’s situation and were entirely pleased that they were not under Captain Carter’s or Doctor Jackson’s tutelage.

The End


End file.
